


The Frame Job

by iwillpaintasongforlou, mbehallie16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Louis wears his glasses and Harry is abruptly overwhelmed, M/M, so they have surprisingly sweet sex on the couch, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/pseuds/iwillpaintasongforlou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbehallie16/pseuds/mbehallie16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot can render Harry speechless, especially not when Daddy is telling him to speak. But when Daddy walks in wearing his glasses because his contacts are acting up, everything gets a little bit... harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frame Job

Louis likes wearing his contacts, he really does. They’re cool, and stylish, and make him feel like 90% less nerdy. The problem is that they’ve been itching like crazy all week, and Louis is about an inch from clawing his eyes out of his sockets. It’s the most irritating thing, to not be able to blink _or_ not-blink without being assaulted by the grating sensation of shitty contacts.

Eventually even he has to admit defeat, and the white flag gets waved on day five of torture. Louis heaves a great sigh and pulls his glasses out of the junk drawer in the kitchen of his and Harry’s flat. They feel heavy on his face, all wrong, and he pouts the entire time he’s finishing up the little chores Harry begs him to do. He’ll make an optometrist’s appointment first thing in the morning because whether he continues to fight the good fight of style or gives in and wears the glasses, it’s still a shitty deal.

At least now he can watch telly in peace, he thinks. Harry’s been sprawled out on the couch for the last twenty minutes (Louis has graciously decided _not_ to ask why he can’t do the chores himself, because he looks so cuddly and cute in his skinny jeans and Louis’ sweater) just watching Louis’ sort through the ‘organized’ piles of mail he keeps on the counter with his ever-present look of adoration. There’s nothing more welcoming than the sight of him lounging there and the promise of a quiet night watching shitty programs together.

“What’s on, love?” Louis asks as he throws away the last of the fifteen outdated sale flyers in his ‘important’ pile and approaches the couch. “Anything good?” He plops down on his end of the couch and opens his arms for Harry to crawl into, as he always inevitably does. It takes a little longer this time than it usually does, like Harry’s the tiniest bit reluctant to actually approach and lay his body down alongside Louis’ own.

As soon as Harry’s hips make contact with Louis’ thigh, however, he understands. He’s hard as a rock, his swollen length settling against Louis’ skin with much less shyness than Harry himself. That’s the strange part about it- they haven’t gone more than a few days without getting each other off in probably a year, so finding Harry hard is nothing new. What’s strange is the fact that Harry seems almost embarrassed about it, or at least a little unsure.

Guilt strikes Louis almost at once, thinking about the way he’s been acting all week. No matter how hard he’s tried to keep his discomfort from the faulty contacts from affecting his everyday life with Harry, he’d be a dirty liar if he said he hadn’t been a bit of an ass lately. Harry was just so sweet all the time, and it was hard to match him in kindness when you really just wanted to cry. He was probably horny but nervous to ask for anythng for fear that Louis would be too cross to agree.

"Baby?" he asks gently, with every ounce of sugar he can manage, “everything alright?" Harry nods, but doesn’t speak. "Use your words. Tell me what you want."

Normally Harry would respond at once to an order like that; when Daddy asks a question he wants an answer, and Harry loves nothing more than being good for Daddy. But this time Harry's just got his mouth opening and shutting with no words. Louis’ frown deepens in concern. All he can tell is that Harry is hard and apparently can't vocalize his needs, which means it's Daddy's job to understand those needs anyways. It’s Daddy’s job to take care of baby.

The boy on his lap can only let out a tiny whine, hips twitching minutely against Louis as he continues to gape. "C'mon doll, Daddy can't help until you use your words," Louis coos. He takes one hand and slides it up Harry's thigh, fingers teasing over hot flesh hidden away beneath the denim of this jeans. He feels Harry’s breath quicken as the touch gets higher and smiles. _There’s_ baby. He stops just before he fingers brush over Harry's obvious bulge and delights in the way Harry holds his breath for several long seconds like the touch is all he wants. "D'you need daddy to fuck you? Hmm? Is that it, doll?"

Harry nods so quickly that his neck pops and Louis presses their mouths together without wasting any time. There’s the usual rush of hormones Louis always gets when Harry is hard and needy and on top of him, but beneath it he can’t deny a touch of concern. Harry is usually very good at following orders, always such a good boy for Daddy, but that's twice now Louis has ordered him to use his words with no luck.

All he can think to do is to kiss him harder, like maybe if he stimulates his boy enough, he’ll come back from whatever deep place he’s in right now. He presses Harry close to his chest and shifts the both of them until they’ve rolled,  Harry on his back on the couch and Louis hovering over him so he’s free to run his hands all over his beautiful boy. They trail down to the hem of Harry’s sweater and give it a little tug, and Harry is at least trained enough to know that this means to take his top off at once. As soon as he’s settled back down on the couch, Louis finally reached for the front of Harry’s jeans.

He’s barely even touching Harry’s cock with the back of his hands as he undoes the button  and slides down the zipper, but Harry still sighs in relief. A whimper almost slips out of his mouth when the weight of Louis on top of him disappears, but then he seems to realize that it’s only so the jeans and boxers can be peeled down his legs and he can be naked before his daddy at last. He’s so patient, so good as Louis sits back to look him over, still appreciative of his gorgeous form even after all this time.

Louis reaches out and runs the pad of his thumb down the underside of Harry’s cock, watches it twitch a little in reaction. “So pretty,” he mumbles, then does it again. He can see Harry’s stomach tense up like he wants to move, but Louis presses a stilling hand over it in warning. “Be good,” he reminds firmly, because greediness is strictly against the rules and apparently Harry’s having trouble with those today.

The warning works at once, Harry stilling except for the way his hands clench and unclench by his sides when Louis takes his cock loosely in hand. His voice started working a little more with each pull, tiny noises falling from his lips in appreciation. The muscles in his thighs are tense, primed for action, but Louis is so busy admiring the bite of his lips that he doesn’t even notice until Harry’s hips buck up as he searches for friction and finds it in the startled grasp of Louis’ hand.

He lets go at once and pulls on one of Harry’s hips, rolling him up slightly off the couch so he can deliver a sharp smack to his bum before letting it drop. “You know better than to be greedy, Harry,” he says sternly, gripping one of the boy’s thighs in each hand tight enough to make his control known without actually hurting. “I’ve been patient with you not answering me when I ask you things, but you may not try to take more than daddy wants to give. Do you understand?”

Apparently discipline is all Harry needed to snap him back into focus, because as soon as he’s called upon to speak he’s gushing apology. “Yes Daddy, I’m sorry,” he babbles. “I’m sorry. I just really want you, please. Need you.”

Yes, there’s his darling boy back again, and Louis smiles. “I know you do, baby. You always want me. I love that about you.”

“Yes, Daddy, always,” Harry nods at once. “Today especially. Need you.”

He says it with such gravity that for a moment Louis panics, wondering if it’s a birthday or an anniversary or some other momentous day he ought to have remembered. It’s just Sunday, though, as far as he knows, so he tilts his head in confusion and looks at Harry with eyebrows raised curiously. “Why especially?”

Harry blushes furiously and half shakes his head like he can't speak, but the minute Daddy opens his mouth to reprimand him for not answering a question again his answer tumbles out before Louis' words have the chance to. "Your glasses."

Louis' mouth is left hanging open, abandoned scolding still on his tongue, but as the words sink in he feels it turn into a slight smirk. "Oh baby, you should have told me,” he purrs, winking at Harry through the frames and laying a light, teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And I should have known. You love daddy’s glasses."

“I have a handsome daddy,” whispers Harry with a blush.

“Thank you, baby. No matter how sweet you are, though, I’m not going to forget that you were being disobedient. You know that, right?” Disappointment flickers in Harry’s eyes like he’d been hoping despite himself that he would be able to charm his way out of getting his licks. “Come on, Hazza, you know me better than that. You think I should just let it go when my baby boy misbehaves?” He nips at the corner of Harry’s jaw.

"No sir, I've been bad, you deserve a good boy," Harry quickly answers, only a tiny shake to his voice.

"You are a good boy, I know you are, sometimes you just have to be reminded of how good boys should act. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Mmmm. So what should your punishment be?” Louis pondered as he sat back, Harry’s thighs spread and legs tucked on either side of Louis so he’s all on display. The older man reached out to run his finger across Harry’s hole. “I could just not fuck you,” he muses. “But that would be a punishment to me, too. I could spank you-” he pinches the meat of Harry’s bum and watches precum blurt out of his cock “-but I think you’d like that too much. Isn’t that right? Since you were being too eager to get off and that made you greedy, maybe the appropriate punishment is that you have to wait.”

Harry has to swallow a couple of times before he’s able to answer. “Whatever you think is best, Daddy.”

“How about I put a ring around my baby's pretty little cock and fuck you, and if you're very good and make Daddy come, then Daddy will take it off and let you come in his mouth?"

"Yes, Daddy,” Harry answers so quickly he almost chokes on the words, “I can be good and make you come. I promise you I will.”

It’s a sign of how truly good Harry is, that he’s so eager to please Louis even when it involves his cock ring. Harry hates that damn ring with a burning passion, hates the way it holds him right on the edge but won’t let him come, but he loves how it looks. It’s his special pink one, picked out by Daddy and only used when he truly deserves it- and he knows that today he deserves it.

Daddy hates it a little too, if he’s honest. He wants nothing more than to make his pretty baby come right away, to make him feel so good that he can’t decide whether he wants to cry or just call out for Louis. But he also knows that Harry likes doing special things to please him, and nothing delights him more than _proving_ how good he is, and that waiting will only make him feel even better when he does get to come. "Go get it then, be quick," he instructs quietly, standing and watching fondly as Harry stumbles from the room on shaky legs like a baby deer.

He takes advantage of Harry’s exit and strips himself down as he waits for Harry to return. Harry is no less hard when he returns to find Louis naked, and he offers up the cock ring and a bottle of lube with a hopeful smile.

"Very smart, baby, I didn't even think to ask for the lube. You're so clever," Louis praises, partly because Harry _is_ a smart boy but mostly so he can watch Harry blush. “Stand right in front of me, love, hold onto my shoulders. Be still so Daddy can get this on you, yeah?” Harry doesn't complain as the tight ring of plastic slides down his hard length until it’s snug around the base, just murmurs a quiet thanks and hurries to obey when Louis has him lie back down on the couch and spread his legs.

He can’t pretend like he doesn’t like it, even just a little bit, when he’s so obviously flustered to look down between his thighs and see his cock trussed up in his little pink ring. “Gorgeous, aren’t you, baby?” Louis murmurs, a little kiss to Harry’s knee letting him know that this question, at least, he doesn’t have to answer. An idea strikes him and he nudges Harry’s legs until he props his ankles up on Louis’ shoulders, leaving him that much more vulnerable to the man he trusts so much.

Louis grabs the bottle of lube and dribbles the cool liquid on his fingers, smearing it over his fingers and reaching down to rub one slick digit over Harry's pretty little hole. It doesn't take that long to work up to three fingers and ease him open, his body still pliant from their lazy Sunday morning sex a few hours before. After a couple of teasing strokes at Harry’s pleasure spot that make his breath stutter and his whimpers turn into breathy moans, Louis removes his fingers and sits back on his heels.

His cock is half-hard already from the sight and sound of this beautiful man, and the slick of his palm feels good when he begins to work it over with the same hand that’s only just been inside Harry. Green eyes are locked on the motion, Harry’s own fingers twitching like he wants to get ahold of Daddy’s cock, but he knows better than to touch without permission. It’s exactly why Louis gives him just that, moving to kneel on hands and knees over Harry and kiss a little at his jaw. "Should I fuck your fist, baby? Get myself all hard before I fuck your pretty little body?"

"Yes daddy, wanna make you feel good. Was a bad boy, wanna be good and make you feel good." Harry is all breathy babbles now, body on edge and mind struggling to stay alert after the sight of Louis’ expert hands on his cock and the feel of them working inside of him. Perhaps it’s the knowledge that his pleasure is dependent on Louis’ that makes him all the more desperate to get his daddy off.

“Keep your hand still, baby, let Daddy fuck into it,” Louis instructs, eyes fluttering shut as Harry’s hand eagerly wraps around his length and squeezes tight. He sets up a rhythm of moving his hips forward and back, letting the pressure and the slide work him up. “Do you like this?” he whispers filthily into Harry’s ear. “Do you like it when I use your beautiful body like this?”

“I love when you use me, Daddy,” Harry whispers back, and Louis just fucks his fist harder.

"Enough," he says shortly just a few short moments later, when he's getting lightheaded from the feel Harry’s rings ribbing against his cock and there’s the familiar sensation of pleasure mounting in his his navel. Harry releases him at once, face pleading and oh so ready to please. Louis shifts down so he's resting at Harry's entrance and flicks his eyes up to look at his baby. "Are you ready for Daddy's cock?" he asks, though he knows Harry is.

"Please, Daddy, yes," Harry breathes, like it’s the last bit of air he has.

Louis just smiles and takes his time getting Harry's ankles back atop his shoulders, grips Harry's thighs as he teases at Harry's hole. The tip of his cock brushes over the rim, pushes half inside, teases across it again cruelly. "Are you sure baby?” he said with false serenity. “Can you beg for Daddy? Hmm?"

Harry does of course, beautifully, like Harry could ever be anything less than perfectly what Louis wanted. He pours forth a steady stream of praise, of pleas, and when his breath runs out he looks up at Louis with begging eyes that Daddy has never been able to deny for long. He pushes into Harry and takes in his baby's moan like it's his lifeblood, which somedays it feels like it is.

“You’re incredible for me, every time,” he gasps out, then reaches forward one hand so he can run his fingertips over every line of Harry’s mouth, his the curve of his jaw, the kiss of his long eyelashes where they rest on perfectly carved cheekbones. The pace of his hips is punishing, but when it makes Harry keen like that he can’t bring himself to slow down any. Harry's gorgeous and he's warm and he's good and Louis' alarmingly close already.

He leans over Harry, the angle changing and making the younger boy keen outright at the sensation, and taps one flushed cheek. "Eyes open, baby,” Louis instructs, more than a little breathless himself. “You liked looking at me wearing my glasses, hmm? Tell me how much you like me wearing them while I fuck you."

Harry's breathing is shallow, his eyes glazed, shaky hands holding onto Louis' biceps for dear life. His lips mouth words with no sound and for a moment he doesn't look like he's going to be able to find words. But then he swallows hard, licks his lips, and chokes out, "I love you, Daddy."

That's what pushes Louis over the edge, the simplicity and truth of it, and without even so much as a polite warning he's coming inside Harry, fucking deep into him with a string of expletives and a mantra of Harry’s name. Harry crows with pride. “Thank you, Daddy,” he purrs. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you.”_

Louis doesn't even wait to get his breath back before he pulls out, rocking back to start easing the ring off of Harry's cock. His fingers tremble in his haste to get to Harry in earnest, to free up his body so that Louis can return the favor and make Harry feel exactly that good. A little trail of cum is starting to leak out of Harry and he presses it back in with his thumb. "You're so fucking good for Daddy," he moans as he finally gets the ring off and tosses it to the floor. “You’re so perfect for me.”

Before Harry can so much as blush at the compliments, Louis is ducking down and taking Harry's cock into his mouth. He keeps moving his mouth just the way Harry likes, until his glasses fog up from the tears of effort in his eyes and the jerk of Harry’s thigh knocks them askew on his nose. He doesn’t relent, knows it won't be long, because Harry has been so patient for ages now, and after so long together there’s not a single nerve ending on Harry’s body that he can’t make fire. Sure enough, it’s less than a minute later that he’s arching and begging a stream of nonsense that might be a different language entirely except that it contains the words _come_ and _please_ and _daddy_ and that’s more than enough for Louis.

He reaches up one hand and gives Harry a gentle tap on the hip, words unspoken that _yes, baby, you can come for me._ It’s just in time. Harry's cock hits the back of Daddy's throat a few bobs later and he's done for, his nails digging into the skin of his own hips because he’s not sure if he's allowed to mark Daddy up today and even as he comes he’s striving to be the best he can be for Louis, and it all adds up in a flurry of pleasure as he comes right inside Daddy's mouth.

It takes a while for him to finish coming, but Louis swallows every drop with a pleased hum. When he finally pulls back he has a little of Harry's cum on his chin, and before the glaze of orgasm has left Harry’s eyes he leans up and kisses it away, cleaning his daddy’s skin with little kitten licks of gratitude and straightening his crooked frames with the gentlest of touches.

Something inside Louis knows without being told that Harry’s out of words again. That's okay. He knows what 'I love you' feels like in kiss form, too.

Louis probably would never have managed to convince Harry to forgo his plans of making Louis some grand dinner if it weren’t for the fact that Harry’s legs were always rubber after being properly fucked and he physically _can’t_ get up and follow Louis upstairs and wrestle the takeout menu away from him. He doesn’t protest too much, however, because when Louis returns it’s with a stack of fresh warm clothes to wrap Harry up in and -knowing just what Harry wants, as usual- a plug that he works inside his tired pink hole so that Harry can feel full and safe with Daddy’s cum still inside of him.

The food comes and by the time Louis returns from answering the door, Harry is fast asleep on the couch with a perfectly Louis-sized space between him and the back cushion like a graven invitation. Louis climbs in without a second’s hesitation. Noodles can wait. His baby should never have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Hallie and Rachel like to play a game where Hallie tries to think of random, non-sexual items and Rachel has to come up with daddykink plots related to them. Hallie thought glasses would be tricky. Rachel thinks this was the easiest round yet, and Hallie should try harder :-)
> 
> canonlarry | tumblr  
> jueveniall | tumblr


End file.
